1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a personal watercraft vehicle engine and more particularly to an engine having a starter cooperatively connected to the upper portion of the crankcase and also an engine having an integral, one-piece flywheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engines which are utilized in the personal watercraft industry are all somewhat similar to a snowmobile engine, in that the starter is mounted parallel with the crankshaft and is mounted very low on the engine assembly. When using a personal watercraft vehicle, water will sometimes enter the hull during extreme or even normal use. One of the items that is adversely effected by the entry of water is the starter. If the starter gets wet, when the operator attempts to start the vehicle, the starter does not engage, causing the operator to be stalled out on the lake and having to be towed back to shore. This creates not only an inconvenience but also a potential safety problem. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a personal watercraft engine having its starter mounted on the top portion of the crankcase in addition provides an engine which utilizes a one piece integral flywheel which provides for a lighter flywheel.